


Jealousy

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Lance was sure Keith would be the superior jealous-boyfriend.





	Jealousy

Lance isn’t a very jealous person. Of course, whenever some hot alien is checking out his boyfriend, he’ll feel a little hostile. He’ll be ready to come swooping in to keep Keith’s attention on him. But it’s not so much jealousy as uneasiness. It’s no secret that Lance isn’t as confident in himself as he likes to make others believe. So when someone is checking out his boyfriend right in front of him, he gets a little panicky. He’ll start to think about whether Keith likes this person more than him, if they are more attracting, funnier, _better_.

And okay, maybe he’ll get a little nasty if they don’t take the hint when he grabs Keith’s hand. And maybe he tries to glare a hole through their head once they turn away.

He might be a little bit jealous, but Lance thought for sure that Keith would be the superior jealous-boyfriend.

Turns out he was very mistaken.

Keith doesn’t react in any way that Lance would have anticipated. Whenever Lance feels threatened, he grabs on to Keith like a leech, which should probably embarrass him; but between maybe losing Keith or losing his dignity, one is far more important than the other.

Keith however, seems to shrink away whenever Lance gets any attention at all. He does the absolute opposite of himself. If someone comes up to simply talk, Keith’ll just end up farther and farther away, until Lance physically has to hold him in place.

But it’s even worse afterwards.

Lance thought he was an insecure mess, but Keith... Lance sometimes feels very overwhelmed by how emotionally damaged Keith is, he wishes he could do more, say some magic words and make everything better. Instead he just keeps close, laying on Keith’s bed while he cleans his knives, sits on a bench while Keith trains. Sometimes Keith’ll get this panicked look in his eyes, and Lance will say, “I’m not going anywhere. Ever.” And Keith’s face clouds over, like he can’t understand, and then he’s just... peaceful. His shoulders slump and his entire body just sags together until he slowly but surely starts moving towards Lance. Sometimes it’s gradually. Like he’ll say he’s going to watch TV, which is an obvious invite for Lance to follow, but not that obvious (at least that’s what Lance assume is Keith’s reasoning). Other times he’ll just march up to wherever Lance sits and angrily settle down beside him. He sometimes just sits there, other times he grabs his hand or rest his head on his shoulder, but he always comes around some way or the other.

Lance has learned that Keith needs a little push to get where he wants to. As if he’s not sure he’s allowed to go where he wants. So if Lance just pushes a little, it’s like that’s a good enough excuse. “See, Lance made me do it, so it’s okay.”

If Keith needs to use him as an excuse, or use someone to blame, he’ll gladly be that person.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Ehm, I had some difficulties with this one actually. I like it, but I also think is just... short. It’s like it’s missing something, but nothing I try to add works, so I’ve given up. This is how it’s going to be, at least for now.
> 
> Also I’m very sorry for my grammar, I feel like it’s absolute shit but that’s how life goes sometimes. So bare with me; when I’m not so tired and scatterbrained I’ll revisit this and hopefully right my errors, but for now I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
